Higashinokawa Elementary School
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Our favourite ghost hunting team take on a case involving an abandoned school. This is pretty lame. One shot. etc etc


"Mai get uuuuuuuup!" the red haired preistess whines shaking the younger girl

Her only response was a groan and flipping over.

"Mai Taniyama if you do not get up this instance I'll go get Naru" Ayako threatens

"Ugghhh Ayako" Mai merely grumbles

The older woman leaves with a huff, Mai slowly drifts back to sleep. That was until her covers were ripped off and the cool air of winter attacks her skin. She opens her eyes only to be met with the handsome face of Naru.

"Get up and make my tea" He orders

She huffs and mutters insults under her breath as she gets up gathering her outfit for the day and making her way to the bathroom. Soon enough she had joined the rest of SPR in the main dinning area of the hotel. They were all looking ready to go except Lin and Naru (obviously).

SPR's new adventure has brought them to Higashinokawa a small almost barely there town in the mountains. They were here investigating rumors that the old school house is haunted. Everything seemed to check out with Naru, definately a haunting but from what he didn't know. They wouldn't know until Yasu turns up.

"Uh Naru.. I had a dream" Mai very quietly states

He nods before leading her outside of the ruined school building.

"There was a girl and a teacher. They were arguing about the girls behaviour, according to the teacher she was the worst deliquent ever to come through the school."

"And...?"

"The girl was crying and screaming at the teacher saying that it wasn't her it was the other girl. Naru she had a split personality. She... She was insane" Mai says blinking back tears at the thought of what that poor girl would have gone through

"Mai... It's not something that can be helped, many people suffer a mental illness like that."

"I know I just.."

"Was there something else?" He asks leading her back inside.

"No.. But I'll let you know if there is"

He nods and leads the way back to base. Everyone is silent, Bou-san was twiddling his thumbs as he stared at Ayako.

They'd been here for five days now, and were still awaiting the arrival of Yasuhara and Masako.

_If Mai has another dream we could finish without having to wait for them  
_Naru though to himself with a smirk.

"Mai tea"

She doesn't even argue she simply makes the tea in the little portable kettle and hands it over to him. Sitting down and resuming staring at the wall opposite the base.

"Naru there's something wrong with that wall" She says, he turns to face her noticing the confused puppy expression

"What?"

"There" She points at the right of the orignal devil's pentagram "The writing it wasn't there before"

His eyes widen as he turns to Lin, the chinease man rewinds the tape from last night and sure enough in what looks to be blood the words 'See you in hell' and 'Bad Mrs Wakaba' were appearing before them.

"It's safe to say that Mrs Wakaba is the teacher in your dream" Naru states

"Yeah... Now we just need the identity of the girl"

"There's really nothing much to do here is there? I mean this ghost isn't particularly violent and she's only attacking the structure not us or Mai." Ayako says

"Yes. This case was disapointing, so much for a challenge" Bou-san agrees

Naru sighs before going back to his file. Mai sits down next to Bou-san resting her head on his shoulder

"You tired Jou-chan?"

She nods, he wraps an arm around her shoulders so her head now rests on his chest and his rythmic breathing was lulling her to sleep. She was vaguely aware of the others voices before darkness swept over her.

"... You don't get it! I'm not making this up it is her!" The girl with the blonde ringlettes sobs as a woman watches over her.

Mai notes that that must be Mrs Wakaba

"No, Sakura you are just making up stories to get yourself out of trouble" Her voice was stern and cold

"But... Have you ever known a deliquent to cry in front of a teacher?" Sakura is almost begging now

The scene changes Mai was now in a bathroom, Sakura was staring into the mirror, a look of terror and disgust on her face as she muttered under her breath. Mai gasps as she follows Sakura's gaze down to her arm. Thin gashes stood out against her pale skin, gently she wipes a finger over one and with her bodies natural paint she wrote "I'm not insane'' on the mirror before exiting.

Mai wakes with a start. Quickly she dashes over to Naru who already knew what to do. Picking up his tea he escorts her out of the room.

"What happened this time?"

"They were arguing again. Only this time Sakura, the girl, was pleading for Mrs Wakaba to believe her, that she wasn't lying she really did have this .. problem. Then it showed me Sakura in the bathroom, she cut herself and with her own blood wrote I'm not insane on the mirror."

"Breathe Mai, here drink this" He offers her his tea cup, she gulps it down

"Thanks" She mutters "So ... Figured it out yet?"

"Well the spirit is definately Sakura. But I'm still not sure as to why she's still here or how she died."

"Maybe I'll see it soon."

"Maybe... Did you want to stay with me until that's been seen or..?" He says in an almost comforting way

"Uh... Okay" She blushes and they make their way back.

"Ohhh Jou-chan why are you blushing?" Bou-san teases as Ayako almost howls with laughter. John merely smiles awkwardly.

Rolling her eyes she sits down and once again stares at the graffitied wall.

"Let's call it a day" Naru says as he stands

They all sigh with relief, it was only four but spiritual activity was pretty non-existent through the day.

"How's sleeping arrangements going to work if I'm staying with you?" Mai whispers

"Simple. We have Bou-san bunk with Ayako leaving Lin to bunk with John"

''Yeah but what are you going to tell them?"

"That I need to keep an eye on you as your dreams are affecting you in a way the others cannot help"

She thinks it over before nodding in agreement and besides no one but herself was dumb enough to argue with Naru. The evening passed with nothing too exciting happening, leaving most members of SPR bored out of their minds.

"Naru lets watch a movie" Mai murmers in his ear as Ayako and John bid good night

He stands and Mai follows, Bou-san and Lin watch with knowing smirks before returning to their conversation.

"What movie?" Mai asks as Naru returns from his shower

"Anything."

She stares at her options before opting for her favourite.

"This is the movie that my mother and I always watched together" She says to him her eyes were sad and that made him sad

The opening credits start up as Mai makes herself comfortable next to him. Peter Pan flashes onto the screen and Naru almost laughs out loud. She was so like Gene it was almost uncanny. He used to watch Disney's Peter Pan everyday at least once. He would also run around claiming he would never grow up... Until he read Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. The memories still gave him headaches.

Mai was smiling softly as Wendy sewed Peter's shadow back on. This whole movie was her mother's memory. She yawns, no she was determined to make it to Neverland. She will not fall asleep.

Naru looks over to the girl, her head ever so slowly lolling to the side any moment now they would have contact. He smiles as he picks her up and places her in bed. He switches off the movie before climbing into bed himself.

Sakura marches through the empty hallways, to Mrs Wakaba's classroom. Fine if she didn't want to believe her she'll show her just how 'mad' she is. Throwing the door open with a smash every students head swivels in her direction.

Some begin to scream at her appearance. Blood was flowing from her forehead down to her chin where it dripped onto her shirt, slowing she raises her hand. Mrs Wakaba's eyes widen, realising what the student was holding.

"Sakura what are you doing?" She asks eyeing the weapon

"Showing you just how crazy we are" Sakura screeches in an almost inhuman voice

She points the barrel at the older womans chest.

"See you in hell" were the lasts words spoken before two gunshots were heard and the screaming of every student present.

Sakura's body lay in a pool of their blood, with the ghost of a smile on her face. Her last thought was See you in hell, bad Mrs Wakaba.

Everything turned black, Mai shot up in her bed gasping for air. Two strong arms wrap around her.

"Sh-she shot them! She shot Wakaba then herself in front of the other students''

"Shhh Mai calm down... It's alright" He rocks her gently, stroking her hair in a comforting way

Her breathing calms as she is almost rocked back to sleep.

"Naru I think .. I think ..."

"You think what Mai?"

She shakes her head, no.

"I think you should stay next to me" She blushes at her words

"I think I will" He smirks back

The bombshell was dropped at breakfast the next morning.

"This case is closed, Bou-san you and John shall exorcise room 6B and then we'll leave."

"Wait. Explain" Ayako orders

"Mai and I solved the case last night. Mrs Wakaba, the teacher was shot by one of her students. Sakura Mashima. Sakura suffered from a split personality and Mrs Wakaba repeatedly called her a liar and that she was insane. Sakura proved just that. Now Mrs Wakaba haunts this place as a way of showing her guilt and that she is afraid to move on in fear of going to hell in a result of Sakura's last words. Questions?"

Everyone just gaped at the pair.

"No.. Good Bou-san, John if you will"

**A/N: Shitty ending I know! **


End file.
